


The Day I Remember you.

by ItsKoyeNadrianne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKoyeNadrianne/pseuds/ItsKoyeNadrianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident changed her life. But years later she find herself searching for her real Identity.Little did she know that the answers she's looking for is right under her nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Remember you.

**Marinette**

* * *

   I am so content with my life. I have my friends, a successful career, a handsome boyfriend, and our cute black cat named Ladybug.... Okay, I know. A cat whose name is Ladybug.. Blame my boyfriend, Adrien, for that! He's like super weird on these kind of things. Though, I really love that guy. We both work for the fashion industry, I run a clothing line on the market and Adrien models some of my designs.

 I was cooking breakfast, when "Good Morning, m'lady" Adrien whispered to my ear. I felt his hot breath on my skin which brought chills to my spine. "Good morning, pretty boy" I turn to face him and mess his golden hair. "Hey, not fair my lady, I already told you to call me kitten!" He slightly object on his nickname. I giggled a bit and finish cooking our breakfast. As I place our breakfast on the table, Adrien pulls me and spin me around close to him. Then he cups his hands to my cheek, and him saying.

" Say Kitten" and being sarcastic me. I repeated the words he just said. "Say Kitten " we both laughed as soon as he realize I was being sarcastic. Then tries again " Say Kitten"  he is grinning, and again I repeat his words. "Say Kitt-" I was stopped by his lips on mine. I close my eyes and it felt more passionate than ever. " I hate you, bad kitty"  I said as we pull away. Then, he grin like idiot. "I love you,too, my lady " He grin and again gave me a sweet kiss. 

  Those were  the things  we do before, but now it felt like its been forever since we were that happy. I have thought of knowing the real me, the one that I am before my accident. Adrien, well, He is against the idea of that. He hates me seeing Alya and questions her about my past.. I'm exhausted from work when Adrien said He's going home late tonight. The night went as usual. I got to eat on my own again. Wow, what a great home life. I called Alya. After few rings, she finally picked up. " Hey Mari,Hows it going? Your boyfriend still not up to it?"  I sighed then " Can you just tell me the whole story?" I meant of my past, Alya started to talk.

" Years ago, There was an akuma  attack  happened back then. You got into the accident with the akuma and youre at the hospital in at least a month. When you woke up, you cant remember anything. And the rest is history " So that's it? ... "That's all?" I asked doubting the answer of my friend. "Yeah, why do you think there's more into that?" My senses  tells me yes.. "Well, Thanks .. Goodbye " I was about to hang up when " Wait, Marinette. The day of your accident,  the nurse once told me that Adrien rushed you to the emergency room and screaming help. He was so worried about you." Adrien....

I hang up. Adrien rushed me to the hospital that day? Why didnt he tell me about this? Its evening and Adrien came home.. as usual, I greeted him with a kiss on his cheek,but today's different. "Adrien, We need to talk" Adrien's eyes widen as he heard me say it. 

"I have Alya to tell me what happened to me that day I had an accident. " He seems surprised.  "Wait didnt I told you to st-" "You rushed me to the hospital, but why? Im pretty sure , As I vaguely remember , A black figure brought me there. Who are you, Adrien Agreste?" I boldly told him and he looked down.

"Okay,okay, you really caught me there,princess" I was too annoyed for some nicknames. "Im still Adrien Agreste, but Im also Chat Noir." As I heard the name Chat Noir. I felt dizzy, but I manage to listen to Adrien . "That day, I finally found out who is Ladybug,and its yo-" I really cant bear the heaviness in my head and I collapsed on the floor. 

 

I woke up in my bed with a little box in the nightstand. I took the box and a little note was encrypted. 

**_My Lady, Im so sorry I haven't told you the truth before. As a make up for that, I want to give this back to you after you lost this years ago._ **

**_\- Adrien_ **

   I opened the box to see a pair of red earrings with both have black spots on. Then, when I took the earrings.. one earring' spots glowed and it popped out a tiny creature. I decide not to panic in a situation like this. " Ah, its so good to be back!" Said the tiny creature. "Uhm, Hi?" It turned to me and widely smiled at me. "Marinette!" As soon as it realize that its me, It hugged me. "Oh, Im sorry Marinette. Its just that I missed you so much!" I was shocked. This creature knew my name! " Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Tikki"  I want to know more answers. " I can help you with it."  Tikki said as if she can read my mind. " Yes, I can read your mind y'know " I looked down  feeling sad. " I want to know the truth,but it seems like everyone is keeping it away from me. " Tikki moves closer to mea d touched my forehead."Here,maybe this'll help." As Tikki said that,  I felt like I've been on a trance. 

 

_**I somewhat woke in some vision that I know I wasn't in control . " Are we good,Chat?" My lips involuntarily moves as I said words to this man.Soon, I heard an explosion that felt like you can hear it from China. both Chat and I rush to source and saw an akuma possessed victim making explosions and  destroying everything in her way. The  akuma was called  ' Fortune Lady'  and her powers were worst than we expect.She can do anything with her ball bounce once and hold it on the direction she wants.**_

_**" She thinks she can have Adrien?  Well,I can crush that girl into pulp with this " She let the ball hit the ground once more and caught it with ease,and hold it to the sky. There's light surrounds her, then when the light fades the akuma revealed..... Me?**_

**_Chat didn't know what to do and asks help to this Marinette..I tried to stop him but nothing happened . He fell into her trap and she Bolts him  rays but before it can hit Chat, I manage to tear him away from the scene but I was too late, I didn't make it  to save myself . The lights hit me  and all I remember being  when  I was being held in the arms of somebody and was running.. I don't know where, I don't know  when.. And then I fell into darkness_**

 

I woke up again gasping which is I don't know why . I looked at Tikki and she stared at me with saddened eyes. "How did you get to Adrien then?"  Tikki can't look me in the eye. " She found out who his love -Ladybug is actually you" Tikki continued to tell me the whole story " He found me clutching to your chest,begging you to wake up. He removed the miraculous and kept me with Plagg. I haven't thanked him enough though." Tikki Rests her little head on my shoulder. "Maybe, I can do that for you."  She looked at me with confusion. 

 

  " I can  do that, by making Ladybug be back in business." Tikki's eyes sparkled with excitement waited for my signal .

" Tikki, Spots on. " 

 At last, my life full of questions were now filled with answers I've longed to know. I have my life as the famous designer, Marinette Cheng, and also as the famous Ladybug. I decided to go on my patrol,where I used to go years ago. I arrived there to see Chat looking for some anomalies in the city. I sneak on his back and whispered "Miss me, Kitty Cat?" He turn around and gave me a warm smile "Welcome Back, My Lady."  

**Author's Note:**

> I only write one shots


End file.
